


Wrong Side

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Wrong Side

Being Tony Starks daughter isn’t easy. It has its ups and downs, but mostly downs, if we’re being honest here. And the fact that said daughter has some cool superpowers given to her by some not so cool scientist didn’t make life that much easier. During Loki’s attack on New York, Hydra decided to take the opportunity while everyone was being distracted by a neglected God trying to turn Earth into his second home. So, they send their best agents, including the Winter Soldier, so this was some big shit for them as you can guess, to kidnap the one and only (Y/N) Stark. When the Avengers rescued her from a secret Hydra base, she, at first, didn’t recognize any of them, but after explaining everything to her and giving her time to get her memories back and remember everything got back to normal. Well, not completely, obviously. With her newly gained, more like injected, powers, (Y/N) needed training and so the team helped her.

Then, a few months after her rescue, they found out about Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. And because since the three of them previously were cell neighbors, (Y/N) remembered them and the friendship she had formed with the siblings. After convincing the Maximoffs of Ultron’s plan to destroy mankind, they joined the team to defeat the less human but more evil version of Terminator. But with a price. During the battle in Sokovia, Wanda lost her brother and (Y/N) a close friend. Which caused both of the young girls, devastated by the death, to lose control of their powers. Wanda released a massive blast of hot energy, killing every one of Ultron’s minions around her, meanwhile, (Y/N)’s body was charged with electricity which injured Clint, as he tried to wake her up after she passed out. Ever since that day, the young Stark girl was terribly afraid to use her powers, but with the help of the Avengers, who were family to her, Wanda and she learned how to live with Pietro’s death. However, the fact that she considered the Avengers family, made it only harder for her when it came to the Sokovian Accords. In the end, she had a huge disagreement with her father and sided up with Steve. Not because she thought that they shouldn’t be controlled by the government, but because of Bucky and Wanda. Both ex-human guinea pigs were reduced to the fact that they used to work for Hydra, and since (Y/N) was convinced that if her dad wanted to have Bucky punished for the murders he committed while he was brainwashed and controlled by Hydra, she should, too, be punished for the things she did while she was brainwashed.

As soon as the fight started, (Y/N) decided to head for the newbie on her father’s side, Spiderboy, or whatever his name was. He seemed to be around her age and she wanted to know how the hell he got involved in this shit and with which tricks her dad manipulated him so he would join his team. Peter, on the other hand, already knew who (Y/N) was, well more or less, he knew she was Iron Man’s daughter since Mr. Stark told him. And he told his team that, even when she attacks any of them, if they would only dare to hurt her, he would make sure they wouldn’t get to live another day. Tony loved his daughter, no matter what she did, even in this case where she fought against him.

(Y/N) usually tried to not use her powers unless totally necessary, but in this case, she did, teleporting to the other side of the battlefield, reappearing right behind Spiderman, and before he could swing away she send a lightning bolt to his body, making him fall to the ground. He quickly got up on his feet again and turned around, seeing the masked girl standing in front of him. She leaned her body forward, ready to attack again, as Peter held up his hands in defence.

“Please…I don’t wanna hurt you”, he stuttered out, waiting for a response.

“Well, too bad. Because I want to”, she smirked as she leapt forward.

Peter could just barely swing away. However, (Y/N) took her chance and teleported right above him, making both tumble to the ground. After rolling around for a few moments, they came to a stop with (Y/N) sitting on Peter. Catching his breath, he soon noticed his mask lying on the ground several feet away. Peter quickly looked up at the girl on top of him, hoping she didn’t know him.

“Peter? Peter Parker?”

“Wait…How do you know me?”, he wondered. (Y/N) slowly took off her mask, surprising the boy with who she really was.

“(Y/N)? But…You…Mr. Stark…”, Peter tried to find his words but he was too shocked to form a correct sentence. Above him kneeled his classmate and close friend, and apparently also Tony Starks daughter. In school, she was known as (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). The young girl quickly climbed off of her friend and sat beside him and began to explain to him why she decided to use a fake name, all while the other superheroes were still fighting.

~ 1 WEEK LATER ~

As soon as Bucky and Steve fled with the quinjet and the fight was over, all of Team Cap got arrested and put away in some sort of secret underwater prison. Everyone, besides (Y/N). Tony basically locked her up in his penthouse in New York and decided to assign Peter as her personal babysitter. And since Tony had a lot of meetings to attend this weekend, some of them out of state, Peter was allowed to stay over. After watching every Harry Potter movie and eating a whole lot of junk food, the teenagers were laying on the huge couch in the living room just talking and staring at the ceiling.

“You know…I feel like we should do something fun…”, (Y/N) trailed off, wanting to get out of this apartment and breathe in some fresh air.

“Like what? We can’t go outside, your dad told me strictly to not let you take a single step outside these walls.”

(Y/N) signed and sat up, looking around the living room trying to figure out what to do, when her eyes landed on Peter. She never told anyone, but she had a massive crush on him ever since her first day at Midtown High. (Y/N) was late for her class and after not finding her locker she just headed into a random direction, immediately crashing into Peter. After picking up both their stuff, he asked her where she was heading and the teens soon figured out that they had mostly the same classes. So, Peter showed her the way to their classroom and since they were the last students they were assigned lab partners for the rest of the year.

“I mean…we could always sneak out”, she hinted with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“And how would we do that?”, Peter asked. He understood why she wanted to get out. The weather was wonderful and the sun was about to set.

“Follow me…”

When Peter and (Y/N) got out of the skyscraper, they decided to just go for a walk through Central Park, enjoying the last few sun rays.

“If my dad finds out about this, you’re gonna be so dead”, she suddenly started to laugh.

“Yea, well, I’m willing to let him kill me if that means I got to see you happy first”, Peter mumbled, hoping (Y/N) didn’t hear him. But she did, loud and clear, in fact. The young girl stopped walking and stood in front of him, looking into his eyes.

“Peter…”, she trailed off, her sight dropping to his lips, which he nervously licked. Before she could say anything else, Peter took the initiative and pressed his slightly dry lips against her full ones. His hands grabbed onto her face, holding her in place as her hands wrapped around his wrists. Both panted as they moved apart, and as Peter opened his mouth to say something, (Y/N) pressed her lips onto his again. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as his went around her hips, pulling her even closer to him. As they parted again, they started to chuckle slightly at how weird this situation was. When both calmed down, (Y/N) pressed her face into his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

“We should get back home…”, Peter said, looking down at her as (Y/N) just nodded and they made their way back to Tony’s penthouse, holding hands while walking through the fresh summer night. However, it was (Y/N) who broke the comfortable silence between the teenagers, saying, what Peter hoped would never happen.

“He’s so gonna kill you now.”


End file.
